


Драбблы по YOI

by Maiolaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine





	Драбблы по YOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктор/Юри, 300 слов, G  
> Написано на [кацуднорепку](http://katsu-katsu.diary.ru/p213623042.htm?from=0#725063882)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [George Michael — Freedom! 90'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diYAc7gB-0A) ([текст и перевод](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/g/george_michael/freedom_90.html))

Телефон мигнул светом в последний раз и выключился.  
Виктор подумал, что это хороший шанс поразмыслить над тем, что делать дальше, но встал и пошел искать зарядное устройство, Маккачин — за ним.  
"Скоро мы оба выучим это видео".  
Он нетерпеливо нажимал на кнопку включения, покачивая босой ногой, наконец, дождался и снова запустил "Будь ближе ко мне" Кацуки Юри.

Он смотрел эту программу по кругу бесчисленное количество раз, смятенные мысли, сцепленные друг с другом так крепко, что казались мутными, кружили в его голове, с каждым новым оборотом вращения Юри их становилось все больше.

В одном Виктор был уверен точно: он всегда любил музыку, и вот результат — в лице Юри она ответила ему взаимностью.  
Не в первый раз.  
Нужно было что-то делать, подобное никто не катал просто так, без надежды на ответ.

В очередной раз потянувшись нажать на повтор, он промахнулся, хотел было вернуться — и не стал.  
Форма национальной сборной, олимпийский стадион Нагано, знакомое лицо, другой не менее знакомый голос Джорджа Майкла.  
Реклама, снятая в прошлом сезоне: искусственный лед, альдегидные ароматы, настоящий Юри.  
Он досмотрел до конца и не смог удержаться, хотя уже знал, что не скоро сможет прекратить, снова включил видео.

Когда в очередной раз Юри прыгнул чистый тройной аксель в самом начале, Виктор одобрительно покивал в такт, доверился мелодии: встал, полный сил, подозвал Маккачина и отправился искать чемодан. Десяток чемоданов.

"Пришло время сделать себя счастливым!"

* * *

Только в Барселоне, перед тем, как отправиться изучать город, Юри понял, чем таким знакомым пахнет Виктор с самого приезда в Хасецу. Он схватил его за руку с флаконом, поднес ее поближе, чтобы убедиться, что надпись прочитана верно, легко рассмеялся.  
Его же рекламный контракт, "Свобода".

Слева от полотенец стоял его шампунь, "Страсть": Виктору был двадцать один год, он катался под Вагнера, и так встряхивал волосами в ролике, что все сны Юри были лишь об одном.

"Мы теперь квиты".


End file.
